


Stick Up

by calico_fiction



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Traditional Art, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: You see the bag? Give them all yourmoneycandy.





	Stick Up

  


[image description: a drawing of Crowley and Warlock Dowling in ink and colored pencil. Crowley is dressed as Uma Thurman's Poison Ivy and Warlock is dressed as Two-Face and is holding a burlap bag with a Jack-O-Lantern face.]


End file.
